The present invention relates to an information processing system and a camera system, and more particularly to an information processing system comprising a radio (or wireless) communication terminal and an information appliance communicable with the radio communication terminal, for example, within a predetermined distance, such as about one meter, and a camera system comprising a radio (or wireless) communication medium and a camera communicable with the radio communication medium within a predetermined distance wherein each information processing system and camera system authorizes an information appliance user and a camera user, or a subject, or both of them.
Conventionally, as methods taking photographer information in an image photographed by means of a camera, the method in which a password is inputted at the time of camera photographing (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 08-315106) and the method in which biological information, such as fingerprint information, is utilized other than a password (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 05-127246) have been proposed.
However, in the conventional methods described above, the operation in which a password is actually inputted is not convenient to do by the reasons that the size of a camera equipment body is small and a user interface for inputting a password, such as a keyboard, operation buttons, or a display device, is insufficient as characteristics of a camera as a device.
Although the problem regarding a user interface can be cleared in the method in which biological information is employed, a problem exists in which an analysis means for authorizing a camera user and various kinds of data therefor have to be taken into a camera, thereby resulting in great difficulty in the realization in terms of mounting.
This type of problem is also derived in an information processing system comprising a radio communication terminal and an information appliance communicable with the radio communication terminal, for example, within a predetermined distance, such as about one meter, and a camera system comprising a radio communication medium and a camera communicable with the radio communication medium within a predetermined distance wherein each information processing system and camera system authorizes an information appliance user and a camera user, or a subject, or both of them.
Keeping the point mentioned above in mind, it is a problem of the present invention to propose a method in which a user can perform the process for authorizing an information appliance user and a camera user, or a subject, or both of them through a simple operation and by which mounting in a camera can be easily executed.